Yuusha Tokushusen Naofumi
by marhaenaldi123
Summary: Naofumi failed protect everyone and die after he defeated the Bitch goddess, but Atla sacrived her soul and make him reincarnated into his body in parallel. now he must face new enemies along with his new comrades. when Yuusha and Mahou Shoujo meet, the new legend begins! (Tate no yuusha X mahou shoujo tokushusen asuka)(rated M for save)(This story writed in indonesian)


**Prolog**

"Beraninya...beraninya lalat sepertimu melukaiku sampai seperti ini!"

"hah...hah..."

Dengan susah payah,aku menelan item pemulihan sambil berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

Saat ini, nasib dunia ini dipertaruhkan, jika aku kalah, maka dewi pelacur ini akan menghancurkan dunia. Aku memegang perisai ku dengan erat, item penyembuhan akhirnya memulihkan sebagian besar MP dan SP ku, ini harusnya cukup sampai saat _**itu.**_

Aku terbang ke samping medea dalam sekejap, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai ini dengan kekuatanku sendiri, tapi aku memiliki roh perisai dan roh senjata legendaris lainnya mendukungku untuk mengalahkan makhluk yang ada dihadapanku.

Aku mengayunkan perisaiku untuk memukulnya, dewi pelacur itu mengayunkan tangannya dan menciptakan pedang untuk menangkis perisaiku, tapi...

[Air Strike Shield]!

Gelombang ledakan energi keluar dari perisaiku dan menghempaskannya kebelakang.

"mustahil seorang mortal sepertimu memiliki kekuatan untuk menandingi dewa sepertiku!"

Ya memang mustahil, tapi dengan shield of 0 ini, perisai dengan statistik 0 untuk mortal tapi jika digunakan kepada dewa, maka ini akan menjadi perisai terkuat!

"hah, bagaimana rasanya dewi pelacur? Dihajar oleh mortal sepertku?"

"DIAM!"

Dewi pelacur itu mengibaskan tangannya lagi dan mengirim ribuan peluru energi sihir kearahku, sial! Masih belum cukup?!

[Meteor Shield]!

[Second Shield]!

[Third Shield]!

3 lapis skill pertahananku langsung ditembus!

Bahkan dengan pertahanan dari perisaiku, aku masih bisa mendengar suara tulangku yang mulai setelah sampai sejauh ini, ia masih meremehkanku dan tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, apakah aku bisa menang?

'_Naofumi-sama'_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara lembut bergema dalam diriku, perisai yang ada di tanganku bersinar dan menghilangkan semua peluru energi sihir yang menuju kearahku.

Ah...benar, sejak awal, aku tidak penah bertarung sendirian. Atla, Firo, Raphtalia, dan yang lainnya, mereka terus berada di sisiku, bahkan setelah mereka mati.

Aku menguatkan pijakanku dan bersiap untuk menyerang sekali lagi.

"kau kecoa masih berani berdiri di hadapanku, baiklah, jika kalau begitu akan kuhapus dirimu bersama dengan dunia ini!"

Ini dia, aku saat yang telah kutunggu-tunggu!

Dewi pelacur mengumpulkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya bersinar dan sihir jahat terwujud dalam bentuk sayap dipunggungnya.

"Inilah akhir dari semuanya!"

Aku mengangkat perisai ku dan bersiap.

"100% Deadly aim, 100% Death, masa lalu, masa sekarang, masa depan, dunia yang berbeda, dunia paralel, hukum sebab dan akibat, tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menangkisnya, infinity, keabadian, kecepatan cahaya tidak akan cukup, [Infiniry Destroyer]"

Aku melihat targetnya, itu adalah dunia ini.

Ini meliki ouput yang cukup untuk menghilangkan semuanya menjadi ketiadaan.

Ini berbeda dari setiap serangan yang ditampilkannya sebelumnya.

Serangan ini adalah pukulan tunggal yang akan melenyapkan semuanya.

Kekuatan mutlak yang melampaui ruang dan waktu.

Kekuatan yang layak untuk gelar dewa.

Akan tetapi-

"...ini dia yang aku tunggu!"

Aku menyebarkan kekuatan perisai ku ke seluruh dunia, dan dari serangan konsepsual dewi pelacur itu, aku melindungi dunia ini. Dan membawa seluruh serangan itu ke diriku sendiri.

"kuh!"

Aku pelahan-lahan terdorong mundur, sementara serangan dewi pelacur itu terus mendorongku, berusaha untuk menghancurkan pertahananku.

"ahahahahaha!apa yang coba kau lindungi dengan ini kau sudah mati, tembakan berukutnya akan menjadi kemenanganku!"

"Ti-tidak akan, ada, tembakan, BERIKUTNYA!"

Aku mengangkat perisaku keatas dan [infinity destroyer] yang telah dilepaskan oleh dewi pelacur mulai terkonsentrasi ke satu titik.

"kau menangkis serangan terkuatku?! Perisaimu tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu!"

"Ya, kau benar!tapi jika 11 senjata lain juga ikut meminjamkan kekuatan, bahkan kekuatan dewa pun akan terlampaui!"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataanku, perisaiku mulai bercahaya dan melepaskan cahaya pelangi.

"mustahil!jiwa manusia hanya bisa menanggu 1 senjata legendaris, bahkan sekalipun bisa, jiwamu akan hancur!"

"jika itu harga yang harus kubayar untuk mengalakanmu dan melindungi dunia ini, maka aku dengan senang hati menerimanya!terima ini! [Positive Feedback Reflection]."

Aku melepaskan kembali serangan yang menghancurkan segalanya kembali ke asalnya dalam bentuk pilar aurora.

"A-apa ini?! Seharusnya seranganku tidak bisa merusak diriku sendiri,MENGAPA!"

"ha, yang tadi bukanlah refleksi biasa, tapi juga diperkuat oleh kekuatan 12 senjata legendaris, selain itu 100% Deadly aim, 100% Death, masa lalu, masa sekarang, masa depan, dunia yang berbeda, dunia paralel, hukum sebab dan akibat, tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menangkisnya, infinity, keabadian, kecepatan cahaya tidak akan cukup, efek yang kau sebutkan masih akan berlaku, dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi, inilah kekalahanmu, dewi pelacur!"

"tidak!bahkan kan jika aku mati, aku-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dewi pelacur itu akhirnya menghilang, ditelan oleh pilar cahaya dengan ribuan warna.

Bukan hanya dirinya, akan tetapi dirinya yang lain di dunia paralel juga mengalami nasib yang sama,Hancur sampai tidak tersisa.

Energi akhirnya meninggalkan kakiku dan aku jatuh terlentang.

"...sudah berakhir"

Tubuhku mulai bercahaya dan mulai tersebar menjadi butiran berkilau.

Apa yang dikatakan dewi pelacur itu memang benar, jiwa dan tubuh manusiaku mustahil bisa menahan 12 senjata legendaris sepenuhnya.

Pada akhirnya tubuh dan jiwaku telah mencapai batasnya dan mulai tersebar.

"maaf,melty, sadina, aku tidak bisa kembali seperti yang kujanjikan..."

hidupku mulai muncul kembali, dan berputar di depan ku.

aku membenamkan diri dalam Manga dan Game, dan setelah mengeluh tentang duniaku sepanjang waktu. Kemudian aku dipanggil ke sini.

Di dunia alternatif yang mengerikan ini, aku mencoba yang terbaik, dan bertemu Raphtalia.

aku bertemu Firo. aku bertemu Melty. aku membersihkan nama aku dari kejahatan palsu aku.

aku mengalahkan musuh raksasa, dan saya bertemu Atlas.

aku bertemu Fohl, dan bertemu penduduk desa.

aku berbaikan dengan Ren, para Pahlawan lainnya, dan Sampah, yang telah kubuat menjadi musuh. 

Dan mulai sekarang, itu seharusnya menjadi lebih baik ...

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku gagal melindungi semuanya.

Atla mati.

Raphtalia mati.

Firo mati.

Mereka bertiga mati karena melindungiku.

3 Pahlawan lainnya juga mati ketika melawan dewi, dan bahkan ketika aku menang, aku mengalami nasib yang sama seperti mereka.

Kesadaranku terasa semakin memudar.

Aku perlahan menutup mataku dan terjatuh kedalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Naofumi-sama..."_

Siapa?

Siapa yang memanggil namaku?

Aku perlahan membuka.

Dalam kegelapan yang kelam seorang gadis berambut hitam dan putih memeluku.

"atla?"

Aku perlahan mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

"_...aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, biarkan aku yang mengambil tempatmu"_

Atla kemudian mendorongku kebelakang dan aku jatuh dengan cepat.

"tunggu!Atla!"

Aku mencoba mengulurkan tanganku dan meraihnya, akan tetapi tanganku tak bisa menggapainya.

Atla hanya tersenyum dan menatapku sebelum tubuhnya perlahan tersebar.

"_tolong hidulah dengan bebas dan berbahagialah,naofumi-sama"_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tenggelam kedalam kegelapan sekali lagi, kesadaranku mulai kembali sekali lagi.

aku samar-samar mendengar suara sirine dan bau hangus terbakar, dan juga suara teriakan orang-orang.

Aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku, tetapi tak bisa,tubuhku rasanya remuk seperti ditabrak truk.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan melihat gambar buram 2 orang berlari disampingku, sepertinya aku dibawa menggunakna tandu atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Aku samar-samar mendengar percakapan mereka.

"-apa ada yang tersisa?"

"tidak, dia satu-satunya yang selamat"

"Disas sialan, beraninya mereka membuka gerbang ditengah kota dan menyerang penduduk sipil"

"...apa sih yang dilakukan para mahou shoujo itu?!"

" mereka semua sedang melawan Disas beast di ."

Apa?

Disas?

Mahou shoujo?

Ada beberapa kata yang tidak kumengerti.

Tapi rasa sakit di kepalaku perlahan meningkat dan aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

Dan, 3 tahun berlalu.


End file.
